


Prowl

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kings Canyon (Apex Legends), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: This morning I woke up and said Fuck It, and discussed through my discord"What about shadow Prowlers and the legends fucking "In such a case. Caustic gets his ass handed to him. More to follow with the rest.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Character(s), Lifeline | Ajay Chey/Original Character(s), Mirage | Elliott Witt/Original Character(s), Octane | Octavio Silva/Original Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 40





	1. Independent Variable

Who did she take him for?! Some lackey who did errands, some lowlife degenerate? He growls to himself as the dropship approaches the shadow realm of Kings Canyon, the objective was simple. Retrieve the artifact and get out. 

Or so he'd thought. 

Everything had been going smoothly, almost too smoothly for him. But the drill had backfired and brought more of those things out of the dark, so currently he has himself locked in the upper top of the artillery hangars. Using a medkit because there's nearly a dozen of these creatures circling the building he's in and he wants to mend the broken ribs he has, with traps at the doors he reloads his Mastiff and r-99. Ready to fight off the beasts of the night, as one rams at the doors nearest to him he flinches. Watching as the beasts shove at one another to break down the door, once it does bust he lays into the shadowy beings. Killing a few off with the help of his traps singeing their hides, but three get through. He backs up quickly, going around the dividing shelves and killing one with the Mastiff he has. 

But the others are rounding the corner and narrowing in quickly, the ones outside have busted down the other door now too. 

He doesn't realize this until one is grabbing him by his backpack and yanking him into the fray, there's more than just a few. He manages to get his gas grenade out but it's batted from his hands before the pin is pulled, it's a struggle to even stay up on his hands and knees as he's batted around like a cat toy. Being clawed and dragged about is not something he enjoys, but eventually a wispy black paw settles on the middle of his spine. Holding him to the floor and the shadowy beast hisses lowly now, hovering over him and the others circle around. 

Waiting for something. He assumes the one holding him hostage is their 'Alpha' hence the reason the others have gone silent and are still, the paw leaves his back now but it's mouth comes down and it's nose snuffles through his hair. He tenses when it begins to croon at him, paws planting on either side of his shoulders as something slides along his ass and lower back. He tenses up when the beast drools, the orange glowing liquid dribbling onto his goggles and it slips down onto the floor. 

He doesn't really understand why it's begun to move, but he does realize what it's beginning to do. He growls lowly as it humps into him, it's balls hitting his taint with each hump. He tries to sit up now, elbowing the beast in its side but that only causes it to grab around his waist and hump harder against him. It's hard knot bumping against his ass each thrust, he's essentially downward doggy position now. The beast is growling and mewling now and drool is dripping onto the ground in front of him, he's even beginning to get hard himself now.   
The other creatures are making noises at him, a few on their bellies slinking closer as the Alpha humps him freely. Suddenly it's roaring and a warmth can be felt through the back of his apron, he shudders as it carefully gets off him. Licking it's cum clean from his clothing and gear, but suddenly it's teeth have found his belt, and his pants and boxers are ripped away. 

His eyes widen and he reaches back to stop it's snout as it pushes against his rear, a sudden gut twisting fear settling in his stomach. The alpha snorts and pulls away, but before he can even begin to get onto his hands and knees a warm wet tongue is slipping along his taint and hole.   
"Ah! Don't you fucking dare! "  
He gasps, legs closing up but they're spread open by the heavy weight of paws and that forked tongue is not of the Alphas but a smaller more docile one. This one had blue glowing eyes and it looked far gentler than the many surrounding him, it's tongue pushes into him now. A stinging pain follows but soon dies as his prostate is rubbed over, a strangled noise escaping him as the tongue swirls around. Sloppily thrusting in and out, he reaches back and pushes at it's nose as his dick hangs between his legs. Dribbling precum and twitching because of the attention, he hides his face in his free arm moaning quietly.   
"Nnh for such brutal crea-creatures you know how to care for your partners "  
He groans lowly, hips jerking as his prostate is swiped over again. The shadowy beast seems to notice this and licks over the spot again, this time with enough force to get more than just a gasp out of him. 

The remaining beasts are making various calls and hisses to the one currently eating his ass, but all he cares about in the moment is the fact it's prepping him. His breath hitches when it's tongue slips out of him, it's slimy saliva dripping down his balls now as one of the beasts approaches him with an eager step to it's walk. He's about to try and get up again when suddenly he's filled up with a heavy hot cock, throbbing and hard.   
"Fuck! Mmmnghh- a-and you're all well endowed. Of course "  
He growls that last part, hips moving up unintentionally now. His thighs shaking slightly as the beasts hips meet his own, it's paws settle on either side under his arms now. He's wondering if these beasts understand him when suddenly it's fucking him fast and desperate, a sharp moan escapes him and his eyes water. He undoes his mask and tosses it to the side as he's fucked relentlessly, mouth watering and he can't help the whimpery noises escaping his throat. 

The other beasts howl and make noise for the one fucking him, as if cheering it on. And he thinks it's preposterous, but as the creature quickens its pace he believes it might be a bit of a truth. He can feel it's warm balls hitting his own and he can't do anything but take it, moaning softly and becoming fuzzy headed because it's just so fast and sloppy with its thrusts. Using him purely for its own pleasure it seems, spread open and fucking his hole like it's nothing but a toy. And he won't admit it but he likes the feeling of being fucked so fast. It lets out a shrill roar before suddenly gushing hot cum is filling his insides, his eyes widen and his mouth hangs open in shock of such a feeling.   
It's exquisite in a way, warm and making his hole clench around it's cock. It gives a few softer thrusts before pulling out and backing off, but just as it does another takes its place. Thrusting right into his hole and pushing the others cum deeper, he gives a strangled moan as it starts to thrust nice and hard. Not nearly as fast as the other one but it's deep and harder to the point each thrust is almost enough but just a shy from it, he pants heavily now eyes watering and his cock throbs for attention but he can't quite reach between his legs without the beast snarling at him. 

The beast fucks him faster once it's getting close, the mixture of it being so deep and it fucking him so hard has his head feeling like it's filled with cotton now. His eyes crossing as he bites his bottom lip, tears streaking down his cheeks as it finally cums in him. Bellowing lowly and grinding into him, his dick dribbles more precum now until there's a little pool between his legs. This rough beast pulls out now and he can't support himself, falling flat onto his belly.   
"J-jesus Joseph and Mary have m-mercy! "  
He pants, feeling a third creature pull his hips up and thrust into him. And it's like a jackrabbit with its thrusts, fucking him faster than the first and making him cum now. Eyes closing tight as fireworks go off throughout his nervous system, but the creature doesn't stop for a second after he's cum. Content on chasing it's own pleasure, to the point he shakes and cries from overstimulation. To the point his legs are so shaky and sore he can't sit up on them. 

It takes what feels like a whole day for all 8 of the smaller beasties to have their turns, before the Alpha is rolling him onto his back and it's cock flops beside his own. Bright orange with black veins, and a thick knot at the end that has his eyes widening and his head spinning. It's grown almost an inch in size over the hours and it's so hard he wonders if it's going to hurt, but he's already so loose and filled with so many loads he also wonders if it will just slip in with ease.   
His legs are pulled over it's shoulders when it slips it's head between his legs, and it's a wonder how his pants have stayed at his ankles this whole time. He doesn't know if he can take one more, he's so used and oversensitive that when the tip brushes his puckered hole he jerks legs closing up around it's strong neck. The Alpha croons in an almost sweet tone before it's hips snap forward, and suddenly he's filled up with 10 inches of hard almost burning hot cock. He screams into his arm from the sudden ecstasy flashing through his senses again, reaching up and pushing on the beasts chest as it begins a slow steady pace. It's thick knot threatens to break him open with each thrust, the beast purrs lowly and he can feel the vibrations through his gloves and it watches his every move now.

How tears streak down his cheeks and how his eyes are beginning to close and cross once again, his hands claw at it's wispy body as it's thrusts become quicker. Hips slapping against his ass as it leans down to keep him focused, nipping his nose and licking his forehead. He's brought back down to earth when it's hips snap forward and it's knot nudges into him a bit, a sharp cry escaping him and he grabs at it's massive paws on either side of his head.   
It seems to like his desperate noises, thrusting hard now the constant pressure on his abused prostate is making his sanity dwindle. He doesn't even realize he cums until his head is falling back and he's arching from the delayed feeling, his legs ache and so does his hole. So when it begins to fuck him faster he barely can contain the needy desperate noises. The sobbing moans and each gasping breath makes the beast hornier, before suddenly it's knot is pushing in and he's tensing with a shudder. He sounds like a dying animal, and the beast has no care. Merely laying atop him now, and thank the gods his pants finally do give and his leg slips from one hole so now they're just resting against its strong arms. 

He's so exhausted now, he doesn't even care if his ass is full of cock and a knot at the moment because he falls asleep the moment it moves him onto his side.


	2. Bam to the Boozle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott gets a surprise of his life.

Why was he of all people picked to do this stupid 'rescue mission' for one of the second scariest legends out there?! What could a trickster like him do against anything that was nasty enough to grab CAUSTIC of all people, apparently he wasn't alive anymore but a respawn card was still active so he had to do the old geezer a solid and bring him back to life in the over world. Normal world? Mirage couldn't care less at this point, already too creeped out by the darkness of this Kings canyon. Especially the creepy glowing fliers and the shadows that growled and chattered along, as the dropship comes in for a low hover he steels himself. Shaking his head and patting his thighs as he drops in, a flimsy P2020 and a Mozambique hooked to his belt.  
"Great. Just awesome, no company and god knows what's out here "  
He talks to himself watching as the ship leaves now, he summons a decoy to follow him now as he begins to follow his map markers. 

He'd opened six supply bins and his markers had updated with another task, grabbing the artifact too. He'd found a gold spitfire which was a comfort through this whole ordeal, along with some purple armour. His decoy follows along with him as he goes to grab the artifact, its eerily quiet which is putting him more on edge especially as he nears the toppled digger.  
"Alright let's get this show on the road…. "  
He mutters to himself, setting it up now and tapping the start sequence. The machine kicks into a start with a loud whirring and buzz, he jumps a bit and holds his spitfire tight. Surely the noise would attract something… 

He's left anxious and pacing a bit while he waits, and he doesn't realize he hasn't checked his rear until something snarls from behind and he's suddenly getting pounced on. The force of it breaks his shielding and he's being dragged now, he lets out a strangled yelp as he's dragged into the open. But before the beast can do any more damage he rolls to his back and pulls the trigger, the lmg makes quick work of the shadowy beast and he manages to sit up, firing at the others that are bolting from the dark corners and shadows. They come at him fast and vicious until he gets to his feet, backing up to the digger as multiple charge their way at him. He gets down to the last one but the lmg suddenly sputters to a stop, he pulls the trigger a few times hearing the familiar click of no ammo.  
Before he can even get his Mozambique out he's tackled to the concrete and being dragged once again, the gun is knocked from his hand and he thinks he's about to be torn apart now.  
"Let go you oversized lizard! "  
He yells, managing to kick it right in its snout now but it snarls loudly and bites hard into his calve pulling him to the railing along one of the filter boxes outside, he's suddenly thrown into it. His ribs aching as he leans against it, his eyes widening as the beast prowls between his legs and plants a sharp clawed paw on his chest pushing him flat into the concrete. 

He jumps when it's teeth grab his belt, pulling on the leather and lifting his hips as it goes. He's dropped and it's suddenly hissing, no so much as an angry hiss but more so irritated. He jumps a bit when it suddenly pulls back, watching him. It's claw gently pulls at his belts now, tail swishing and it's eyes flash a brighter orange.  
"Wh-what do you want? I-I'm not exactly fluent in cr-crat- fuck- Creature. "  
He stutters over his words now, a certain panic flaring up as its nose snuffles against his junk. It growls and starts pulling on his pants now, tail whipping and it wants them off it seems. He undoes his belt in an almost frantic attempt, and once it's undone the creature manages to pull his pants down to his knees. Its shadowy claws plant onto his legs and from its mouth comes a heavy wet tongue, glowing orange and dripping with saliva. He shudders when that same appendage is suddenly lapping over his boxers, it's so wet that he's already soaked through when it does pull his boxers down. His dick flops free and smacks the beast in its mouth, it's eyes narrow before it's tongue slips around him and it's teeth retract almost. 

He swears his heart jumps into his throat with his dick is engulfed in the black wisps of its maw, his emotions change real fucking fast though because of the tight wet heat that follows mere seconds after. Something akin to a groan rolls up his throat as it starts to suck him off, its head bobbing now in a slow almost sensual way. His eyes roll back and flutter shut as two big paws plant onto his thighs, his own hands grab said paws and he hums pleasantly.  
"H-hoooly fuck g-good puppie "  
He moans as its tongue slips out and over his balls now, it's claws dragging down his boxers fully. His heart is beating in his ears and he can feel the flush of blood through his cheeks and down low, his gut tightens and he gives a hesitant thrust into the mouth encasing him. The beast responds by pulling back and nosing his legs almost to his chest, one paw reaching to hold them up as its mouth moves south now. It's glowing orange tongue drips with saliva, and he certainly feels it when it swipes over his hole and taint.  
"Woah! O-oh-okay then this is happening! Ohh Jesus Christ m-my ass is gonna get ate out by a f-fffuckin shadow demon "  
He stutters and covers his face with his hands now, the creature makes a noise like a chuckling growl before its tongue is plunging into his hole. 

It's certainly something new, the slimy appendage slips deeper than he'd thought it would and it's kinda gross… but also really fucking hot. Especially when it shifts and pushes up on that little spot he has, something he hasn't really experimented with so it's rather new. He sounds like a strangled animal when it's pushed into harder, the beast begins thrusting its tongue in and out now enough to the point he's having a field day. Moans and curses leaving him and he reaches down to hold its snout as it continues eating his ass, it seems to enjoy his struggle of holding its nose and starts to fuck his ass harder with that tongue of its. Over the next hour Elliott just throws his fears out the window, because he is absolutely railed into next month by this beast. After it had tongue fucked him it rolled him over and decided to fill his hole with something much bigger and hotter. So now he was head down ass up taking the biggest dick he's ever had and by god is it glorious, eyes crossed and he's drooling like an idiot. The beast is roaring and snarling as it fucks him like some cheap whore, its claws planted on either side of him as it goes. He's already came twice so when his third orgasm rears up he's already sobbing and gasping, toes curling because the beast suddenly stops. A fat knot slipping inside and he's choking on a noise, desperate and needy. 

Now he gets why Nox hasn't returned. 

The fucker died having sex with one of these bad boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it. Who's next?


	3. Stimmed up and Ready to Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is taking for fucking EVER but I wanted to try something new and I'm writing Octane as trans! And I wanted to get more knowledge on the topic before really putting it into words.

Mirage had returned with wobbly legs and Caustics banner card, and you would not believe what he'd said. Apparently the beasts in the shadow realm were horny bastards! Horny but overall not too hard to kill, Octane knew this now and boy was he thrilled. 

But the second mission went… wrong. Horribly wrong… 

Wattson was now hospitalized and Caustic was going to kill Loba with his bare hands if anything else happened to her. He'd talked with her at least! Well…. It was one sided really but he still talked with her! And now he was ready to kick some shadow prowler ass and get the rest of those dumb artifacts loba wants. He'd snuck his way through the open portal to Wraiths shadow dimension and was met with the familiar scenery of skull town, at least when it wasn't plunged into the ocean surrounding the island. Luckily he finds an r-99 and a wingman, just how he liked it. From what he heard about the shadows was that they were weak enough to handle but their numbers were the problem. As he makes his way through the buildings he checks his map for any markers, and somehow the artifacts show up still from the past mission.  
"Alright chica, I'll get your stupid artifacts and get this mierda over with "  
He laughs to himself, pulling a stim from his pack and jamming it right in. The faster he could do this the more action he could get started up! 

He doesn't take into account that all his noise would bring in the beasts of the night. He also didn't grab those extra clips of ammo at the last house….. 

He'd run from the edge of skulltown by thunderdome all the way to slums, and had attracted a large pack of those shadowy Prowlers. But now he was running out of ammo and fast, he doesn't even realize he's out until one is slamming him into the side of a building and another is snatching him up by his metal leg and he's being dragged.  
"Déjame ir, hijo de puta!! "  
He yells as the beast drags him out into the sand and into the building, he's thrown against the wall again and this time he's sitting upright. There's so many filling into the room now but one in particular makes itself known, it looks just like the rest but it's more passive and more so curious.  
"¡No te acerques más! "  
Octavio snaps now, kicking out but it bats his foot away with one paw. He freezes as it looks at him and it seems to grin, it's black teeth showing and it drools slightly. He's too caught up in watching it to stop how it's mouth dives down and his shorts are being pulled at, he scrambles to get it off but soon enough they're ripped clean off and he's more exposed than he's felt in his life. 

He goes to kick the beast again when it's fat orange tongue slides over his mound, it's slimy and very warm and he certainly doesn't expect it to continue licking. His legs spread now because it's paws push them open, he grabs at the old mattress sheets he's been tossed on and lets his head rest back with a shuddering moan.  
"O-oh dios mio! "  
Is all he can manage as it rips his underwear and reveals his moistening cunt. Pretty lips and a soft clit peeking from his folds, the beast seems surprised by what he has. Something near a growl and snarl rolls up its throat now as that tongue of its suddenly shoves into his open hole.  
"Fuck! N-not so hard cabron!! "  
He moans, clenching around the beasts tongue and laying back into the old mattress now. The other creatures are calling and chuttering at him now, one even noses its way against his thighs to lick with the other. He can feel the heat coiling in his gut, and he's even more turned on by how the beasts claws dig into his thighs and push his legs almost to his chest. It's nose pushes hard against his mound and its tongue works against that bundle of nerves inside, rolling over it with each swipe and Octavio can feel his pussy throb from excitement.  
"Right there! C-comeooon just a lil more~ "  
He whines loudly, back arching as he feels his orgasm coming up. Who knew a shadow monster would be so good at eating out? 

He cums with a stangled groan, his hips jerking and his thighs bleed because the beasts claws dig in to hold him in place.  
"Fuck fuck fuck! "  
He pants, his orgasm rocking through him hard and he pushes at its snout now. It pulls away suddenly for some reason, and the room seems to go quiet as the group parts. He sits up just in time to witness the biggest shadow prowler he's ever seen stride it's way slowly through them, a mangled scar paints the right side of its face. It's missing an eye and it looks to have shrapnel peppered along the shoulder of that same side, he has a gut wrenching feeling now as it stalks closer. Head tilting before it's stepping over him and planting those massive paws on either side of his shoulders, it seems amused by how fearful he's suddenly become. Octavio is not only terrified but he's so aroused by the sight of the shaft centered between its hind legs, a monster of a cock that's so heavy it hangs between them. Throbbing and pulsing with an angry orange hue, the underside ribbed and a fat knot rests at its base right above its balls. 

The beast licks its chops before suddenly it's pawing him over and onto his hands and knees, he's fairly excited still because damn this is a rush! Slowly the prowler settles itself over him, he can feel it's cock tip brush over his wet cunt now. He grabs the sheets and spreads his thighs more, getting ready for the pounding of his life as the beast gives a chuckling noise. 

Suddenly its hips snap forward with one hell of a powerful thrust, Octavio swears he can feel his stomach bulge as it settles. His pussy throbs around the glorious shaft inside him now, he reaches between his legs and starts rubbing his clit now huffing and grunting softly as the beast starts to thrust. His eyes shut tight and if he still had toes they would probably be curling right now, he's so spread open it almost hurts. But he's living for how this beast groans and huffs as it fucks him, he can look up and see how it has its forehead settled against the wall, teeth bared in a vicious type of grin and it's eyes shut.  
"Mmfh f-fuck you're so hot "  
Octavio moans feeling his gut tighten and how he drips with arousal. His breath quickens and soon enough he's cumming again, the beast seems to enjoy his wetness because a growling moan leaves it.  
"Ohhhmygod y-you like this pussy huh papi? Fuck me hard and faster!! "  
Silva pleads now, biting his lip so hard it bleeds because the beast plants its back paws and goes to town on him. 

Its cock seems to throb inside him, and it's hips slap his own with vicious intent of breeding him nice and thoroughly. Octavio could care less because he's going stupid, at this angle the ribbed underside of its dick was pummeling against his g-spot. The beast bellows now and gives one brutal thrust before cumming, Octavio squeals as he cums with it. Squirting all over the matress and his thighs shake because the beasts knot has embedded itself inside him, cum dollops out around the thick knot and the beast trills lowly. The others are calling and making a ruckus now, to congratulate or humiliate him but Octavio wasn't sure which. The beast lays down down, still firmly inside him and cum oozing out. 

He doesn't care really because he blacks out with a smile on his face behind his mask.


	4. Check yo self, or wreck yo self.

It was her fault, it was all her fault he'd gone in there. But at the same time she knew he was still the same manipulative Silva, the same Octavio that had made her push aside so many others only for his selfish needs. So now she was stuck having to look for his stupid ass in this shadow realm on foot while Gibraltar scans the other side of the island, she's not very worried if he's died or not. She'd have to pick his card up and it would be over with if he did, that would be the easier option honestly. She hoped that's what happened. But no. She finds him outside bunker legless and barely alive, she comms Gibraltar and he swoops in with the dropship to grab them. She gets him stable and curses to the nine hells about it, shoving past Caustic in a hallway to go blow off steam. She's pissed and goes through the portal without thinking, she'd thought it was the training range one. But now she's stuck back in the shadowy realm. 

She doesn't care much to be honest, taking a walk in the cool night to see if she might be able to recover anything from Octanes stupid fucking move. Maybe the joints in his legs even. She's walking back to the spot he'd been torn up at when the howl of a shadow makes her stop, she looks back and around now trying to figure out if it was somewhere behind her. Of course the beast makes its way from behind a building outside bunker, it's absolutely massive compared to her. It looked like a shadow version of a prowler but just bigger and with sharp quills lining it's spine, she sees a metallic glint of something sticking from it's shoulder and can make out it's Octavio's heirloom. The butterfly knife was stuck deep into the beast and it seemed in pain still, glowing orange blood dripping down it's arm and onto it's paw. 

Ajay watches it closely because it just stands there in the water, watching her with those glowing eyes. This creature knew exactly what she was but had no reason to harm her, of course it really could if it wanted to. She looks it up and down before taking a step closer to it, watching it's every move and placing a hand over her stun batons while she steps back a bit now. The beast seems to understand that it scares her, but it makes a quiet chattering noise and goes to walk past her. It walks with a limp and looks to be in pain each time it takes a step, she takes pity on the poor thing and grabs the handle of the blade before pulling it clean out. 

The shadow snarls and flinches when its pulled out, blood gushes from the wound and it smacks her with its tail now. It knocks the breath from her as she hits the floor and slides, she coughs and panics because it grabs her leg with one meaty paw and pulls her under itself. Her sticks were tossed to the side so she's done for in the moment, but as it's maw of sharp teeth lower down to her face she can't help but scream in terror. The beast stops as she screams though mere inches from her now, it's nose bumps her chin and she tenses in horror. Watching it with wide eyes as it nudges her jaw before suddenly it sits over her, even sitting down it's still fucking massive. It watches her for a long moment but then it's head tilts and it looks to it's wound, it snorts as it stands now. It grabs her by her shirt and lifts her up to stand, she grabs at its snout before she's placed on her feet and it's begun to circle around her. 

Its violence was caused by the pain of her pulling the heirloom so suddenly from it's shoulder, but now that the blade was dislodged and thrown off to the side who knows what it wanted. Ajay is aware of what this thing can do having faced some on her own, but this one's more…. Curious. It's snout nudges between her legs from behind and she gasps in surprise, whipping around and smacking its nose with a stern look.   
"Just cause I pulled out tha' blade don mean ya get to handle me "  
She snaps at it, but its beginning to nuzzle along her thighs now and it's smelling at her crotch with a very pushy attitude. She snacks it with a sneer and begins to walk away from it, going to pick up Silva's knife to give it back later. The beast follows and croons quietly to her sauntering up to her side for the walk, she can see it's eyes watch her as she goes. Hesitantly she lays a hand upon its head and is surprised when it noses up into her palm, a deep crooning leaves them now before they begin to corral her into one of the buildings beside the portal to this realm.   
"Ya' can't go wit me. Sorry hon. "

Apparently it's plans were different though, because it's nosing her against a crate in the building until she's shoved up onto it. The creature hops up between her legs and chutters softly, it's making noise deep in it's throat. But it sounds almost as if it's trying to speak.   
"Mmmaaate "  
Ajay's eyes widen as the growled word comes out and she looks up to find it's watching her, it's claws inch to her hips and pull at her cargo pants. It wanted to fuck for sure, but it considered her it's mate? She bites her lip but lifts her legs and leans back to slide her pants off.   
"If you can undastand me. Eat me' out first then we gon' get ta negotiatin "  
To her surprise it seems to grin before hopping down between her legs, it's mouth opens and she is reminded of those teeth again but sighs softly as a long hot tongue slides up through her folds. It rolls over her clit and she moans when it lingers, the beast seems to be testing what she likes. Swirling it's tongue along her before settling with deep firm licks, and it's not long before her thighs are falling as open as her pants will allow and her hands rest on its nose. 

He likes this one, the other one with green hair was a feisty one. Having decided to stab him wasn't the best idea, but this one? She was soft and tasted sweet on his tongue, he only understood part of what she said but it was enough to know how to pleasure her. He places his claws on her hips and decides to push his tongue into her delicious little hole, it's music to his ears as she makes a noise of bliss. Her hands upon his nose are soft and feel wonderfully warm, he could get used to eating her out and hearing those noises. As he suckles on the little nub she has, her voice pitches higher. He believes he's hurt her at first and pulls away a bit just to make sure, but her hands grab him by his nose and pull him back down. He purrs low and deep realising that's just what she likes, and now at a gentle pace he suckles on that nub and rolls his tongue in and out of her hole. Looking up and watching as her head falls back and she pulls the fabric covering her up over her head, he makes a curious noise now at the soft mounds upon her chest. The other one didn't have those strangely enough, he watches as he palms at them and her legs close around his head now. Her breathing becomes quick and suddenly she's tensing and arching up to his maw, he nearly cuts her with his claws when she does. But the slick wetness that's released from her is sweeter than he'd ever imagine, something between a growl and a groan leaves him as he slips his tongue from her quivering entrance. 

Ajay can't believe how decent this thing was, she knew it was smart but smart enough to pay attention and find what made her cum? Now that was a while new level of intelligence, he palms at her breasts for a bit longer before jumping as it's head rests on her stomach.   
"Ya did okay, don get too ahead of ya self "  
She pants now, watching as it slips out from between her legs and stands up. She hadn't realized how large this thing was until now, because standing on its hind legs it's almost 9 feet tall. It settles it's paws on either side of her now, a deep rumbling purr coming from it's chest. She's so set on watching it's face that she doesn't realize it's dick is nudging her folds, not until it pushes up and through them. Bumping her clit and she can feel that it's quite a big one, looking down she sees the black flesh of its cock and she groans softly.   
"Now dat might need some attention eh? "  
She teases to it and smiles when it moves back down, the triangle shaped tip nudging her hole. She presses on its chest now though, making it pause as she kicks her pants off fully but not before grabbing a packet of lube she has. The beast makes an almost confused noise now, looking down and watching as she takes ahold of its cock now and carefully spreads the packet of lube over the tip and some of the base. She tosses the packet off to the side and positions it now, patting it's chest now because she's all good to go.   
"Come on now then! Get on with ya pace. "  
That's all it needs apparently because it's hips roll forward and with one fluid push it sinks into her, she groans loud and proud at how full it makes her. Thighs quivering as it throbs inside her, hot and hard just because he ate her out. 

He growls out with her noise and takes into note that she's much more tight but he can't fit all the way inside, non the less she feels wonderful stretched around him and he begins to roll in and out. Panting as her small hands plant on his chest but soon slide to rest upon his arms, he growls as the slickness she slicked on him helps pick up the pace. As he fucks into her quick and shallow now she begins to make noises of pleasure, gasps and sharp little moans each time his cock hits that certain spot. His head tilts as he listens to her moans, changing his angle after a moment to see if they'll become high again. When she nearly screams and grabs at him he roars with excitement, fucking at just that angle for her. Her noises become loud and happy now as she cums around him, her walls fluttering and her legs shaking. He fucks her through the orgasm before pulling out and cumming on her stomach, snarling as he does because her hands come down and jerk along him to help. In the end both he and the little human are panting, she laughs and pats his chest again for some reason. Naturally he gets down and licks up his mess he's made, swiping his tongue along her wet folds before he backs away. 

Ajay is mind blown by how good of a fucking this thing just gave her, thighs shaking and she's panting hard.   
"Ffffuck ya don made a mess of me….. Now about that portal…. "

**Author's Note:**

> Suck my non existent dick. I'm back fuckos


End file.
